


Cold

by Kikachan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/pseuds/Kikachan
Summary: Urahara Kisuke spent a lot of his life feeling cold.Drabble





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> For UraIchi Week 2018  
> Day 7: Prompt  
> Word: Cold  
> Thanks once more to BlueShadow.

Urahara Kisuke spent a lot of his life feeling cold. Not just the weather, but with cold in his soul.  
The blood on his hands was warm, but not warm enough .  
So was his playtime with Youruichi-san.  
Being captain and having his experiments helped. A little.  
Not enough.  
Nothing was enough to keep away the cold.  
Then Aizen came. And the vizards. And the trial.  
Exile.  
At this point Kisuke was so cold he forgot how to be warm.  
Then he came. Kurosaki Ichigo.  
With his orange hair, tanned skin, give-no-shits attitude.  
And his warm reiatsu.  
And Kisuke stopped felling the cold.


End file.
